PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Increasing racial and ethnic diversity is the hallmark of United States demography. For example, in 2011, 13% of the population classified themselves as African American and nearly 17% classified themselves of Hispanic or Latino origin and these percentages are expected to increase substantially in the near future. Diversity among older individuals is similarly increasing with self-identified minorities expected to increase to 20% with most minority adults being of Latino origin by 2020. Increasing diversity of the population has significant